


Kitten Around

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Temporary Animal Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: When the Peterinarian began turning the citizens of Paris into pets, Ladybug never expected to be among those affected by his powers. Now she has to find a way to cope with the aftereffects until she and Chat Noir can find a way to return her to normal.





	Kitten Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySerendipitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purrfectly Adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533636) by [LadySerendipitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous). 



> A remix of Purrfectly Adorable from Marinette's point of view.

The Peterinarian wasn't their first animal-themed akumatized victim, and knowing her luck, Ladybug assumed it wouldn't be their last either. Fighting animals always brought a new element to their battles.

In this case, the difficulty was compounded by citizens who had been transformed into animals themselves, some of whom couldn’t quite make it to safety on their own. Ladybug flew over to scoop up a turtle that was struggling to flee the scene of the fight and carefully set it in a safer place down the road.

When she returned, Ladybug saw Chat Noir hissing at the Peterinarian's companion from the corner of her eye, and she frowned. Chat Noir was holding his own, but she didn't like the look in his eyes as he fought the large transformed dog. They needed a plan, and she needed to figure out where the akumatized object was before her partner was seriously hurt.

Unfortunately, the Peterinarian noticed her distraction and took advantage of it before Ladybug had the chance to refocus on the situation at hand. She turned just in time to see the villain's hand inches from her uncovered cheek, and she gasped on pure reflex.

Her eyes squeezed shut as fingers brushed over her cheek, grazing the bottom of her mask. The sharp intake of breath ended in a soft sound she could only describe as a mew. When she reopened her eyes and blinked, the world suddenly seemed much larger than before. She stared up at the Peterinarian, now looming over her and accompanied by the dog that had been terrorizing Chat Noir. She hardly had time to register what must have happened before she heard Chat Noir shouting for his Cataclysm attack and suddenly water was rushing down the street and coming towards her.

She scrambled away, back arching in an entirely foreign but instinctive move, and she could feel a hiss building in the back of her throat. Before any of the water could touch her, however, she saw a flash of black from beside her, and suddenly a hand wrapped around her middle to scoop her out of harm's way. Chat Noir cradled her in the crook of his elbow as he flew to a safer location, and Ladybug took the opportunity to look down at herself and confirm what she already suspected.

With one move, the Peterinarian had turned her into a kitten.

Chat Noir landed and stared down at her, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to speak and reassure him she was okay or at least she hoped she would be okay somehow, but then he was gently petting the top of her head and despite herself, she started to purr. The sensation felt odd, buzzing through her throat with each breath and filling her chest with soft, comforting vibrations.

If not for the sharp beep of his miraculous, she might have lost track of everything but Chat Noir's fingers scratching behind her ears. As her focus returned, she could hear him musing about a new plan, and she glanced up at him just in time to see a raindrop strike his shoulder. Her ears twitched in tandem with his, and he frowned, his shoulders drooping as he muttered something about a bad idea.

She tried to ask him what that meant, but the only sound she could make was a short mew that hardly did the job.

Suddenly, he was holding her securely with one arm again and they were soaring up to the rooftops. Her claws extended, instinctively reaching for some kind of grip that would ensure he didn't drop her, but thankfully they must not have reached him through the suit, because Chat Noir didn't react. She forced herself to relax, reminding herself that Chat Noir wouldn't let her fall, and he was simply taking her somewhere safe.

Except he really wasn't, because Chat Noir was definitely taking her to Adrien's house, which made absolutely no sense. Panic set in as he landed inside, leaping through the windows as though he did this all the time, and only grew as he carried her over to the bed and set her down. Why would Chat Noir bring her here and leave her on Adrien's bed? There had to be an explanation. Maybe he and Adrien were friends?

She stepped closer, still adjusting to the sensation of having four legs and meowed, wishing she could ask him exactly what was going on. Chat Noir just smiled and brushed his fingers over the top of her head as a green light flooded the room. She didn’t even have a chance to close her eyes and try to protect his identity, because suddenly, it was Adrien petting her and leaning closer to her, and she could swear her heart was about to give out on her.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

It seemed so obvious when she thought about it. Of all the answers she might have imagined to her questions, this one was the most clear-cut. He brought her here because he lived here. He knew how to slip into the room so easily because he’d done it dozens of times before, seeing as it was his room. He’d placed her on Adrien’s bed because it was actually his bed. All of it made sense up until the part where it added up to Adrien and Chat Noir being the same person.

A black kwami, similar to her own but more cat-like, whined from Adrien's desk about being hungry. She barely registered that Adrien left her to retrieve some food. A million questions raced through her mind as she plopped down onto the bed, shocked to learn that her partner was also her crush. Worst of all, she couldn't ask him or say anything to him at all in this state. She was essentially locked in her mind, cataloging every interaction they'd shared and reframing it in the context of the two boys being one and the same.

Cataloging.

She smiled to herself. Chat Noir would have enjoyed that pun.

Adrien sat beside her, and she reached out to him, searching his eyes for some sign of Chat Noir in the green eyes she'd fallen for under an umbrella to the tune of thunder crackling through the sky. He grinned, the expression so like her partner, she almost wondered how she missed it before. Like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, Chat Noir and Adrien clicked together in her mind as the last of her doubts faded away.

He lifted her onto his lap and ran a hand down her back, petting her softly when she bumped her head against his hand. As much as she'd struggled to accept it, now that she knew, she was thrilled. She wished she could tell him, but that would have to wait until she was human again.

"How am I overthinking this? We need a plan," she heard Adrien say, but then he was scratching under her chin, and her attention wandered to how nice it felt. She rubbed against his fingers, purring and relaxed until his hand stilled and she heard him sigh.

She mewed up at him, wishing she could ask what was wrong or what he was thinking. She already had so many questions for him once she could speak again, and the fact that she couldn't check in with now him only frustrated her more.

"Come on, my lady. Let's try to keep track of this akuma."

He carried her over to his computer and settled her on his lap as he pulled up the Ladyblog. She could almost see what was on the screen, but it was too far away for her to actually read most of it. She tried to pull herself up onto the desk, hoping to find out what was happening, but he simply picked her up and resituated her.

"Stay there, okay? I don't want you falling."

She meowed back, trying to argue, but he was clearly having none of it.

"I don't even know if you can understand me or not. If you can, well... sorry you had to find out this way. I know you wanted to keep our identities secret." She nuzzled into the hand resting beside her, trying to reassure him, but he only chuckled and began petting her again. "Maybe you're more cat than bug right now."

He murmured to himself as he browsed the site, and the sound of his voice almost lulled her to sleep. His fingers along her jaw were already coaxing a steady stream of purrs from her, helping to relax her further.

"Looks like no one's seen anything." She glanced up at him, nosing at his palm. "I don't know about you, bugaboo, but I'm pretty hungry." He laughed when her tail flicked in irritation at the nickname. "Sorry. Maybe you can understand me, after all. I'll bring you something to eat, too, okay?"

She meowed in protest when he put her down, but Adrien just scratched under her chin again.

"Plagg, keep an eye on her. I'll be back soon."

Adrien's kwami flew down to examine her while Adrien was out of the room. "I can't wait to see how Tikki feels after being in a cat's body." He smirked. "Not as easy as I make it look, huh?"

She stepped closer, curiously tilting her head.

"Don't worry. He'll figure out how to change you back."

She mewed back, wishing he could understand her as she asked how to fix it.

"If I knew, I'd tell him. Trust me."

Her ears perked up, and she stepped closer to mew again.

"I can't understand you if that's what you're asking." Plagg shrugged. "I just figured that's what you'd ask."

She flopped onto her side, disappointed that her only hope for communication had been dashed. Thankfully, Adrien arrived seconds later with a plate of food and a small bowl.

She twisted onto her back and looked up at him, sniffing at the air when he walked in. He smelled like fish and cheese, and he was staring at her again. She flipped over, rising to her feet and meowing as she rubbed across his shins.

She wasn't even particularly hungry, but the smell of tuna was tempting on a level she couldn't explain. Besides, she had no idea how long she'd be stuck like this, so some food couldn't hurt.

Adrien chuckled and set the bowl of tuna on the ground for her. "Aren't you precious?" he cooed softly, petting along her back. "Just the prettiest kitty I've ever seen."

She purred as she ate a few bites of tuna, enjoying the attention and the way Adrien spoke when he scratched behind her ears.

He laid down beside her and ate as she delicately continued learning how to eat without the use of her hands. One thing was certain, she had a newfound appreciation for opposable thumbs. He left her once he'd finished his snack and fidgeted with something in the corner of the room while she continued chipping away at the tuna.

After she finished eating, Adrien murmuring soft praise over her while she finished, he picked her up again and returned to the computer to check the Ladyblog again. This time, she curled up in his lap, purring away as she dozed off. She barely registered moving, but when she woke up, she was laying across his chest, still purring and relaxed. He smiled down at her, his expression so soft and pleasant, she couldn't help but move closer and bump her head under his chin.

He grinned. "Morning."

She mewed softly in response and let him carry her over to the box he'd been working on earlier. She peered inside and froze when she realized exactly what it was. Adrien had made her a makeshift litter box. He'd even set it in the bathroom for her. Of course, it made sense that she might need to use it, and it was sweet of him to think so far ahead, but there was no possible way she could use a litter box. Not when she knew Adrien would have to be the one to clean it. She might look like a cat, but she still had a human mind.

He walked out to give her some privacy, which was honestly even sweeter of him to consider, but she couldn't bear the thought of crawling inside and using the box. She couldn't possibly use the toilet, though, and her bladder was much smaller now. In the back of her mind, she'd simply hoped to hold it until she returned to normal, but it seemed less and less likely that would be happening anytime soon with each passing second.

 

Moments later, she left the bathroom, hoping that maybe, like other akumatized victims, she'd forget the experience afterwards. Of course, the trade-off would be that she wouldn't remember who Chat Noir was, so maybe the embarrassment was worthwhile. She mewed up at him until he scooped her up and laid her back on his chest so she could curl up again. Her purring returned as soon as he touched the top of her head.

She wasn't sure who fell asleep first, but she certainly woke up first when Adrien's phone lit up to display an alert from the Ladyblog. She stretched and moved closer to gently paw at his cheek. This was their chance to return her to normal. As much as she regretted waking him when he looked so happy and peaceful, they had a job to do.

Adrien jolted awake and glanced over at his phone. "Looks like we have an akuma to catch, milady."

 

Moments later, Chat Noir was carrying her back outside into the muggy night air. At least it wasn't raining anymore. Luckily, the Peterinarian was easy to spot, another pun she knew Chat Noir would have appreciated, and they found the villain all too soon.

She could feel the tension in his body when he saw the dog again, and she tensed along with him, her claws extending and pressing into his arm and chest.

"It's okay, LB. I'm going to put you somewhere out of sight and then get the item," he assured her, as though that was what had her worried. He needed backup and she was still unable to do more than watch. He knelt down, ready to leave her safely tucked away in an alley, and she stared up at him, an unpleasant sound building in the back of her throat at the thought of him taking on this akuma alone. "Just keep out of sight, okay?" Then, he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Warmth blossomed from the spot where his lips touched her, and for a moment, she wondered if it was just because Adrien was kissing the top of her head. Then, with a flash like starlight, she could feel the heat rush through her and she was sure that the kiss had returned her to normal. Ladybug blinked up at Chat Noir, his arms still wrapped around her middle, and she could see the blush stain his cheeks as he looked down at her.

"Ladybug!"

"Uh, hey, Kitty." She grimaced, the memory of being a kitten herself still a little too fresh for her to comfortably call him that. She stood, breaking eye contact and tugging out her yo-yo. "Let's go take care of this akuma." She almost said something else, almost confessed that she remembered everything and she knew him, but the thought made her pulse race. Imagining herself confessing everything to him had seemed so easy when she was a cat, but now that she was human again, her nerves had returned to try and talk her out of it.

"Right," he murmured from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts, and she turned to offer him a hand up.

 

The Peterinarian certainly did his best to make the battle difficult on them both. Ladybug and Chat Noir each had their fair share of close calls when the Peterinarian tried to turn them into animals, but in the end, her lucky charm and another cataclysm helped them to save the day again. She snapped the employee badge in two to release the akuma before capturing and purifying it. Citizens across Paris returned to normal, and Ladybug helped the veterinarian to his feet and checked to be sure he was okay.

Once all was taken care of, Chat Noir held out his fist for her to bump, and she barely hesitated before doing so. "Thank you for taking care of me..." she lowered her voice before she continued, "Adrien."

Based on the way he tensed and stared at her, he hadn't expected her to remember what happened, but she couldn't just pretend she didn't know now that he'd revealed his identity to her. Their miraculouses beeped in unison, and she made a face.

"Come on." She motioned for him to follow her, barely managing a small grin through her sudden nervousness. He followed her to a secluded rooftop, lit only by the moonlight, but at least it was brighter now that the sky wasn't filled with rainclouds. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down as she unconsciously wrung her hands in front of her. "It seems only fair that if I know you, you should know who I am." He smiled at her, but seeing Adrien's smile on Chat Noir's face only made her chest tighten in panic all over again. "Close your eyes!" she shouted before she could think twice.

He obeyed seconds before her transformation fell. She could see him perk up as the wind blew behind her, and she wondered if recognized her scent. Did he have the heightened sense of smell she’d enjoyed as a kitten when he was Chat Noir? She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to build up her courage to let him see her.

"My lady," he began, "If you don't want to-"

"B-but I do!" she protested. "I nervous, I mean," she internally cursed the stuttering and the way she mixed up her words, undoubtedly returning now that she knew Adrien was standing in front of her behind the mask. "I'm just nervous. Yeah."

He extended a hand, blindly reaching around until he managed to find her arm. His transformation fell in a bright green flash, and she squeaked in surprise. "It's just me," he said, his tone low and soothing.

She breathed out slowly. The reassurance was exactly the push she needed, because while her pulse was still high, it was no longer thundering in her ears. "I-I know." And she did know. She truly did. She patted his hand, reminding herself that he was real, solid, and human. He was silly and brave and kind. He was her partner, her cat, and her friend all in one. He was the reason she'd been brave enough to accept her mask in the first place. She bit her lip. But, he was still Adrien, the boy who'd inspired her to trip over her words and her own two feet. She turned away and willed herself to be brave again. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

She could almost sense his disappointment, and he sighed. "Is this because I'm a celebrity?" She wanted to shake her head, turn around him and assure him that wasn't it, but she was still frozen. Tikki was looking up at her curiously, waiting to see if she'd decide to tell him after all. The hopeful look in her eyes almost made Marinette turn around right then. Adrien finally spoke again, "Is it because of who my father is?"

She shrank in on herself and reached for one of her pigtails to tug at it. "No." It was because she loved him, and he was doubly incredible now that she knew he was Chat Noir. The idea of it was overwhelming.

A raindrop landed on her finger, and suddenly clouds hazed over the night sky as the rain returned to Paris. Marinette smiled. Rain. Of course it was rain. Laughter bubbled out of her, and for a moment, she could hardly believe her luck. "Oh, this is ironic!" If only she had a black umbrella.

She turned to look at him, meeting those same green eyes she'd fallen for months ago.

"Hello, Adrien."

He stared for a long moment, jaw dropped. "Marinette?"

"Surprised, kitty?"

"I couldn't have asked for a more purrfect partner," he murmured, still awed.

She relaxed, worry and nervousness melting away under the soft sensation of raindrops across her shoulders. "I couldn't agree more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a wonderful birthday, Muse! :)


End file.
